1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illuminated display system for placement on a user or receiving object. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a system and method for visually displaying information from a selection of light signals whereby the information, for example, may be used for prioritizing the degree of medical care administered to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, the concept of assessing an individual's medical condition and prioritizing that individual's need for medical care with respect to others requiring assistance is a concept commonly known as “Triage”. Triage is one of the first applications of medical care applied to an individual and is often used as a technique to address the most seriously injured first. The triage concept is applied to humans and animals alike and in a variety of patient care settings including hospital emergency rooms, in the field with emergency medical service providers such as with natural disaster conditions and in battlefield settings.
Generally, triage techniques attempt to sort patients into categories for transport and immediate medical treatment. Triage is administered oftentimes in imperfect conditions where immediate medical care is limited, time is critical, and patients are prone to inaccurately advocating their precise medical condition.
Triage assessors generally tag patients according to the degree of injury. Many typical examples of triage tags are based on color coded information cards by which an assessor provides a written description of the patient's condition on that paper card.
Illustratively, in a battlefield setting, either a combat medic or corpsman provides triage assessments to injured soldiers on the battlefield. In practice, a medic is personally at risk from being fired on or the hazardous conditions associated with the battlefield. A medic's triage assessment must not only be accurate, but must be quickly provided so as not jeopardize the health of the injured soldier or of the medic themselves. Many times, a medic is not given the opportunity to provide a written description or even color code an injured soldier accordingly. Furthermore, battlefield conditions hinder one's ability to accurately read a corresponding triage card. Illustratively, smoke, dust, and changing weather conditions obscure one's ability to determine the triage status of an injured solider at a distance. Moreover, conditions such as complete darkness, underwater settings or in buried conditions could render the determination of written information on one's triage card as improbable. Unfortunately, there is no known device or method for quickly and accurately providing triage status at a distance, such as status of an injured soldier in various battlefield settings.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for placement on a user that quickly and accurately provides information relating to the degree of injury of the user. There is also a need for a system and method for quickly and accurately providing information including triage information in varied visibility conditions and at a distance. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as herein described.